I'll Bring You Back to Life
by Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious
Summary: Jacinta Black's life has never been easy. After winning the war against Voldemort, everyone she ever cared for turns on her. Then after spending ten years in Azkaban, Neville and Luna help her escape. They sacrifice themselves to save her and she makes her way to Budapest, where she runs into our favorite spy duo. (Runs into the Avengers plot line)[Based off a Fem!Harry]
1. Escaping

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure I am not JK Rowling or Marvel, so…**

**Chapter 1: Escaping**

_Date: 1 September 2008_

_Location: … Somewhere in the North Sea_

_Target: Lower levels of Azkaban prison, High-Security cells_

_Objectives: Relinquish "Death's Gifts" to Cellmate Number: 246785; destroy the rune marks (this must happen in order for the mission to succeed)_

_Postscript: Come home safe, Luna_

_Neville_

Luna clutched the small bit of parchment to her narrow chest. She sucked a breath through her nose quickly and exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. It continued this way for several long moments as she crossed the threshold into Azkaban. Her breath suddenly became visible as the Dementors crept close to her.

Remembering her D.A. lessons from years ago, she brought out her wand and thought of her loving husband. She took a breath and spoke the words like her best friend taught her to. She cried out, "Expecto Patronum!"

Her small white rabbit Patronus burst from her wand and drove the Dementors back further into the stone walls of the prison. The oily guard that was escorting her spoke, "You shouln' 'ave done tha'." He flashed a black smile at her and she curled her lips in disgust.

The war hadn't turned her cold; it was what happened after that made her disgusted with humanity. She still remembers the pale face of her friend as she defeated Voldemort. The light finally returning to her eyes only to be snuffed out as her gaze fell upon her "friends" and "family".

The auburn warrior was quickly subdued by her "best friends" and "lover". The low-life ginger brothers and bushy bitch of a brunette. Luna wipes her nose as she saw the warrior, the hero, the girl she considered her best friend dragged away, broken and betrayed. And Luna just stood there, looking in horror. Hoping someone, anyone would help her. But no one did. They just stood there with varying faces of guilt, astonishment, relief, and victory.

Luna followed the guard through the stone corridor, past the cells: some empty, some not. Until they reached a big, heavy, wooden door.

Luna sucked in a shaky breath. It had taken her and Neville several years to come up with this plan and execute it. They played with the Ministry and others for ten years. Earning favors, collecting others. All to get to here. Ten minutes with the prisoner.

Luna prayed to every deity she knew that the handoff would go smoothly. She could only hope after the life her best friend lived that she had perfected the art of survival. If anyone could survive in here for that long, it was definitely her.

The two descended the dark spiral staircase to the lower levels, where the high-security prisoners were held. Luna flashes back to how the warrior ended up here. The Wizengamot used everything to declare her guilty: bribes, blackmail, etc. Her face as her "friends" and "family" abandoned her, spouting nonsense of how she had always been dark, how only a "dark witch" could survive dying twice, how she would rise up and take Voldemort's place as the next Dark Lady.

Luna had tears running down her face as the Dementors swooped in to Kiss her. Her screams as the beasts clamped their hands on her jaw and wrenched her head. The sadistic looks from the Weasley brood and Granger. Even the faint smiles ghosted on the werewolf and Metamorphmagus.

Luna turned her head away into Neville's chest, whose face was pale and terrified. Unbeknownst to anyone, an explosion rang throughout the court. A great light flared and dissipated.

When they could finally see, the sight was shocking. There was the auburn warrior in the center of the stone floor, pale, a bit clammy, but alive. The Dementors were nothing but ashes scattered around her. She stared at her hands, the ashes and the rest of the court, horrified and confused. Apparently that was all the evidence the Wizengamot needed. Someone Stupefied her and then through her into this hellish pit and left her to rot.

If that wasn't enough of a punishment, they marked her in runes. Trapping her magic, keeping her young to be able to handle the torture. It didn't make any sense to Luna, but the Minister of Magic thought it quite the clever plan. Weak, unable to use her magic, she would spill and tell them everything.

The warrior had been tortured for years, little to anyone's knowledge. She had grown up abused, bullied and neglected. How she was still pure and kind, after that, was beyond anyone's mind. And then saving their school year after year, helping and caring for others before herself. Then the darker years, when she was mocked and scorned but carried on nevertheless. Most people would have fallen by now, but not the warrior. She was more than a warrior.

She was a survivor.

The guard and Luna came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and turned down a dark corridor. There was a single wooden door at the end. Narrow slits were evenly space on the left stone wall, they poured in small amounts of gray light. Their shoes clicked as headed down the hall.

Luna peered at the slit in the wall and saw nothing but rough, gray water. It was low tide right now, but what happened when it was high tide? Surely the entire sub-level would flood. So she asked the guard this as he fumbled with his keys, searching for the right one.

He snickered, "We just leave her here. The runes prevent her from dying. But it's always fun to hear her drowning. Apparently salt water doesn't mix with whip slashes."

Luna steeled her face and crushed the note from Neville in her grip. She clutched her satchel and bit her tongue as he inserted the correct key and pushed open the door. Luna carefully stepped into the room and bit her tongue harder to keep her from making a noise. The scene before was one of a nightmare.

The cell was quite large, at least 14x14 feet in volume. The walls were the same dismal gray stone as was the floor. The left wall had the narrow slits, like the corridor outside, it illuminated a great, dark cage. Chains hung from the ceiling, lowering into the cage. And in the center, on her knees, arms raised, wrists and ankles shackled, was the survivor.

Luna's lips trembled as she gazed upon her best friend. The guard sounded from behind her, "Okay you got ten minutes, then it's my turn." Luna felt a shudder of disgust roll through her and the door slammed shut.

The sound jostled the chains with an eerie click. Luna surged forward and fell towards the bars. She managed to reign in her sobs but not her tears. Her breath became quick as she rattled the bars.

Her focus became clearer as a moan escaped the survivor's chapped lips, "You do realize you have access to a wand? You don't just have to rattle the bars." Luna wheezed and raised her wand to the lock on the cage door. She whispered the words frantically and rushed into her best friend's prison.

She fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around her friend. She pulled back as she winced and groaned, "Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you? Are you hurt?" She carefully examined her friend, taking in the state of her appearance. The survivor was wearing nothing but a thin, dirty, tank top and equally dirty panties. Her skin was covered in grim and scars. She was far too skinny; her ribs could be seen clearly through her thin tank top. Her long auburn hair was dirty, grimy and lank, in need of a good wash. Her face was no better. The once gay and joyful hazel-green eyes were now dead and helpless. There was a long scar that ran from the inside of her left eyebrow, across her eyelid, down her cheekbone and end at her jawline.

In short, she had been here for far too long. She was wasting away and the Wizarding community was far too cruel to let her die.

She licked her chapped lips and in a hoarse whisper, "What are you doing here, Luna?" Her sullen eyes searched silver-gray ones. Luna swallowed, "I'm here to rescue you… or well… help you to rescue yourself."

The depressed eyes flashed gold, "What makes you think I was to be rescued?" Luna's jaw quivered, "Because Neville and I are the only ones left who care. We have worked too damn long to just leave you here. I refuse to leave behind my best friend, again."

Her sigh was more of a death rattle and it disturbed Luna greatly. She licked her lips again, "What's the plan? You don't have a lot of time."

Luna's hand dove into her satchel and immediately set to work. She dug out the three Gifts and a small package wrapped in velvet. She tapped her wand to the chains and her thin wrist fell as did the rest of her body. Luna caught her and felt the welts and bruises on her back. She set her carefully on her knees and grabbed the first Gift.

The dark cloth settled around her thin shoulders and seemed to almost melt into her skin. "But this is…"

"Shh," Luna interrupted her and grabbed the second gift. An ugly gold ring with a black diamond shaped stone at the center and grabbed the frail girl's wrist and forced it onto her middle finger. "And this…"

"Uh-uh, quiet. Now here." Luna said shoving the final Gift, a long thin wand with a knobby design running up and down it, into her skeletal hands. Luna forced the hood of the first Gift over her grimy hair and she helped her to her feet. Unsurprisingly, she didn't disappear as most people would think. The survivor licked her lips, "Luna I can't use these. My magic is block from these." She flicked her wrists up to the blonde.

Ancient Celtic runes seared in her flesh shown up at Luna. She gently fingered them. Ones for Binding and Eternity, were the biggest, surrounded by others for Youth and Torment. She grabbed the velvet-wrapped package and unbound it. nestled in it was a glass dagger. On the handle, it sported other ancient runes, but ones for Release and Freedom.

The blonde looked up expectantly to the auburn, "Do you…?"

"Just make it quick."

Luna grasped her wrist and brought the dagger to meet skin; she glanced at her friend again and slashed. The survivor gasped quietly at blood pooled at her wrist and ran down her arm and into her palm. Luna quickly slash her other wrist and the auburn disappeared.

Luna chuckled quietly and glanced at the door. She murmured a quick incantation and a twin auburn was in the chains of the cage. "Okay that's a little weird." Her friend's voice tickled in her ear. The auburn lowered the hood, allowing herself to be visible. She held her bloody wrists up to Luna and Luna tapped them each and whispered another spell.

The blood disappeared and the skin knitted back together. The runes were still there but marred so their powers ceased. The two quickly left the cage and stood in front. Luna locked the door and the auburn put up her hood and disappeared. Not even a second later did the guard walk in and see Luna fingering the cage. He smirked, "She won't be getting out of there any time soon, so don't worry."

"Oh I wasn't worrying. Least not about her. I was more interested in the Nargles flying around. I was hoping to see some Darstead Hinkle Bugglers. Oh well, it was still a good visit."

The guard regarded her as though she was insane, "Yeah, alright, well your time's up. Time for you to leave." He slipped in and held the door and waited for Luna to step through. She seemed to be staring into space and a few seconds later she skipped through.

Their walk back was devoid of conversation. As Luna headed for the exit, the Dementors seemed to crowd her. But they stopped suddenly and seemed to bow their heads toward the small lady. The human guards thought it a bit odd, but never said anything.

They didn't seem to notice that the lady's hand was slightly raised and cupped, as though she was holding someone's hand. As soon as she was to the Apparition point she flew her hand and seemed to grip her imaginary friend's hand tighter. With a crack she was gone and the phantasm in place of Number 246785 was gone as well.

**Author Notes: So... what'd ya think? I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this but it is going to run into the Avengers. Anyway, I'm thinking of making Jace appear more broken. Any thoughts, just shoot me a comment or a kudos. Your thoughts are appreciated.**


	2. Budapest pt 1

**I'll Bring You Back to Life**

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Avengers _****or ****_Harry Potter. _****I'm pretty sure I am not JK Rowling or Marvel, so…**

**Chapter 2: Budapest pt. 1 **

**In which Jacinta escapes the British Isles and makes her way to Hungary. There she meets our two favorite spies. The question is how did they meet?**

Luna Apparated straight in front of a good-sized London apartment complex. The sign on the building said_, 405 Fishguard Way_. It was a cream-and-tan-brick building, with plate-glass windows and a few curved metal balconies. It was certainly an upgrade from the prison and cage. But it lacked the charm of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, as charming as it was for such a dark house.

Luna kept a tight grip on the invisibility-cloaked hand as she entered the building, passed Charlie the building manager (murmuring a quiet "good morning") and quickly climbed the stairs to her and Neville's third-floor flat. She hastily shoved her key in the lock and flung the door open. She shoved her friend in and followed. Slamming the door close brought her husband into the front hall.

"Is it done?" said Neville.

Luna's eyes flashed over to a bit left of her and Neville's followed. The invisibility cloak slivered to the floor, revealing their scantily clad friend. Neville's face broke into a smile and he scooped the auburn girl into a hug.

She went stiff but relaxed after a moment and returned the hug. Neville's arms tightened around her, as if he thought she would disappear again. He said, "I've missed you, Jacinta. You have no idea how much." Which was somewhat muffled by her greasy hair.

"I've missed you too, Nev." She murmured back. She pulled back from the hug and he took in her state of dress. His eyes went wide and his cheeks blushed pink. Luna bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah, didn't really have time to change. Escaping and all that." But his embarrassment quickly vanished as he saw the scars and bruises littering her form. His eyes flashed angrily, "Who?"

She sighed lightly, "You know very well who, Nev. The same people I trust for seven years. Maybe not directly, but they did order it," She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned away from him, "My guess is that we don't have a lot of time before they realize I'm missing; two questions: first can I borrow some real clothes and second how am I getting out of England."

Luna stepped forward and grasped her shoulder, "Let's get you back to Jacinta first, and then we'll talk about getting you out of here." The other girl hissed and pulled back from Luna's hand, "Don't call me that."

Neville's brow furrowed, "What?"

The girl hissed again, "Don't call me that name. Jacinta died. She died a long time ago." She wrapped her arms around her thin frame and ducked her head. Luna sighed sadly and glanced at Neville and he shrugged. Neville stepped toward the girl, "Okay, then. We won't call you that again. But we do need to call you something." He paused thoughtfully for a second, "How about Jace? I remember calling you that back in second year and you almost punched my lights out because you hated nicknames. How about now?"

She raised her head curiously, "Jace," the name rolled of her tongue, she paused and nodded her head, "I like it. Now do have a shower I could use. I think it's been a couple of years since my last bath." She smirked slightly.

Luna pointed to a hallway on the right. "Bathroom's the second door on the left, can't miss it. I'll grab you some clothes and Neville can whip us up some lunch." Jace nodded and disappeared down the hall. Luna followed Neville into the modern kitchen. Luna hopped onto the island and Neville grabbed pans, bread, butter and cheese.

He fired up the stove and watched Luna as he buttered the bread and added the cheese. Grilled cheese, simple but it always made them feel better on their worst days. "Plan in place?" he started conversationally. Luna picked at her worn nails and nodded, "Just need to ring Gormeister to transfer the accounts, get her on a train or plane to Timbuktu, get out of England and we're golden."

Neville smirked, "So not much then." Luna hit his shoulder playfully. She hopped off the counter and headed to their bedroom to grab a few of her old things for Jace. While there, she grabbed a backpack bewitched with an Undetectable Extension Charm. She stuffed in bare essentials: spare clothes, the Gifts, and a few of Jacinta Potter's old things. Jace may not be her any longer but surely she would want old Potter and Black relics. She zipped it closed and left it outside the bathroom door.

She knocked quietly and called through the wood, "Jace? I've got a few things here for you. I've left them in a pack just next to the door. Grab it whenever and there are some of my old clothes laying on it. Neville's fixing up grilled cheese and soup for you, so just come back to the kitchen when you're ready." Just as she got to the end of the hall the bathroom door cracked open and she heard a faint "thank you".

* * *

Neville and Luna were cutting up tomatoes, sending sly looks to each other and maybe occasionally bumping hips; then came a sound that sounding like a cat hacking something up. They simultaneously looked up to see Jace looking clean and, in honesty, just better.

"Merlin, I don't know whether to get sick or just coo over you. Seriously," she pointed at the two, "You two are disgustingly in love. How long have you been together?" She gazed curiously at them. It was a bit of a shock and they glanced at each other then back at her. They shrugged their shoulders simultaneously and said together, "About ten years,"

Jace crinkled her nose, "Now that was just disturbing. You're one of those couples aren't you? Like Ron when he was dating…" she trailed off with the wash of painful memories of her former best friend. She wrapped her arms around her middle and bit her lip as tears threatened to come out. Luna walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder to support her.

Jace did look better, her skin clean and dressed in an olive-green Henley and oversized gray cardigan. She also had a pair of black leggings and brown slip-ons. And her dark auburn hair tied up in a messy bun. She almost looked human again, excepting her dead eyes and the numerous scars littering her form.

"How…" she croaked, "How long has it been since…" she trailed off but they understood. Neville sighed, "It's been about ten years since the war ended. It officially ended May 2, 1998 and now it's September 2008. You've been in there a long time Jace. Sorry we didn't get to you sooner."

Jace smiled bitterly, "Don't. I'm just thankful that you did. It's nice to know some didn't abandon me."

Luna scoffed, "Not all of us betrayed you. Most of the D.A., actually: Dean, Seamus, Padma, Alicia, Anthony, and… Nigel he was crushed when he saw you being dragged away. We all were, you were our leader, our defender… our savior and it wasn't just you who was betrayed, it was all of us. We couldn't believe what they did and how they treated you. You, Jace, have been saving us for… since you were eleven and then they just throw you in a cage. They helped us form this plan, but they couldn't act with us. Too many people and it would never work. Neville and I hate the way the Wizarding community has become. Your imprisonment was only the beginning. The Wizarding World has changed drastically since you were imprisoned and everyone ignores it. They imprisoned you Jace because you represent change; you have been at the start of all change."

"We never gave up on freeing you, Jace. You're our best friend. I'm so sorry the way things turned out, but you're free now. And they can't stop you." Luna hugged Jace with all her strength.

Jace's eyes were shiny, "You're my best friend too Luna." She said, returning the hug, kissing the blonde's hair. "Now," she spoke freeing herself, "Where's the food? I'm starving."

* * *

The three of them were crowded around the Longbottoms' island when Jace spoke, "So how am I getting out of England?" she took a big bite of her grilled cheese sandwich while Luna pulled out a small rectangular device and pressed the black screen. It lit up and she pressed it a few more times and held it to her ear.

"Wha…" Jace spoke with a mouthful of bread and cheese. "Cell phone," Neville interrupted her, "And chew with your mouth closed!" Jace snapped her mouth closed and scowled playfully at him, earning her a smile. She swallowed her food and stared at Luna, who was gibbering in a random tongue into the phone. Jace blanched, technology had changed since she was imprisoned, "Last time I saw a cell phone, it was heavy little box. And now it's…" She sighed and Neville squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"The Muggle and Wizarding have changed a lot since you were imprisoned. Technology is getting smaller and thinner. The world's getting simpler and more complicated at the same time. The world you left Jace, is not the one you found again. And wizards are finding that we don't have to live in the Dark Ages any more. That Muggles are probably more advanced than us, without magic. Luna and I've adapted to living in the Muggle world and working in the Wizards'. It's strange but then again, it's the future."

Jace looked at his face. He was right. It was the future. She could tell by him. He was closer to thirty than twenty. He wasn't seventeen anymore. While she, she had never gotten to be seventeen. She was born a warrior, bred to be a warrior; never a child, always the soldier. But the world didn't need her anymore; it was time for her rest. There would come a day when she would be needed, till that day she would just have to wait.

Luna came back over to them and said, "That was Gormeister, it's done." Neville nodded, understanding while Jace looked at her confused.

Luna explained, "When you were imprisoned, the goblins locked down your vaults since you were the part of a Noble and Ancient House. The ministry and others," it went unspoken the others were her former family and friends, "tried to gain access: laws and permits and other legal jargon, but since the goblins are not ministry-affiliated they sealed your vaults until you were released. That or your will as read, but since you don't have a will the money would have gone to the goblins and that's a lot of money that would be more valuable if you were alive. So while the ministry tried to gain access, Neville and I worked with your account manager to move it at the time of your release, ministry-sanctioned or otherwise."

Neville held up a hand, "Meaning, if you escape, legal or not, all your funds will be moved to a bank of your choice. Gormeister set up an account in Switzerland. All the money from your accounts will be transferred, along with family heirlooms. No one can touch, except you." Luna slid a bank document over to her and handed her a quill, "Your new life starts when you sign on the dotted line."

The quill looked familiar. Jace looked over the document quickly and everything seemed to be in order and she looked at the quill again, so Neville spoke, "It's a blood quill. They have to verify it's you. Sorry, I know your past with them, but it's necessary." Their gaze dropped to her left hand, above the slashed runes faded but still visible, _I must not tell lies. _Jace swallowed but shook her head, "Just need to get over it." She signed her full name quickly, _Lady Jacinta Dorea Potter I. _She slid it away and Luna handed her another. Jace took it hesitantly, Luna smiled, "Thought you might want to do that."

It was a Muggle name change form, Luna continued, "Susan Bones works in the Ministry of Justice. She's a friend and will help you get set up." She handed her a regular pen and Jace filled it out quickly.

She was now Jacinta Black. Sirius had told her on their first and last Christmas together, when his name had been cleared, he wanted to adopt her. He had already filled out the paperwork naming her his heir but he wanted them to be a real family. It was the best Christmas present she had ever received. Too bad it had never happened. He died before they could do it. Another part of her family dead.

He would be happy to see her take his name. Jacinta Potter died ten years earlier and Jace Black had risen from her ashes.

* * *

"Now, where do I go from here?" Jace asked once Luna sent the forms via some new wizard mailing service involving flames and Floo Powder. Luna bit the inside of her cheek. She pulled out a Muggle credit card from her wallet and slid it to Jace.

"We drop you at the airport and you by a ticket at a kiosk." Jace's face fell a bit. Was getting rid of that easy? Luna sighed, "The less we know about where you are going, that safer it will be for me and Neville to escape. I don't want it to be like this Jace but it's honestly easier. Neville and I have to disappear, people will trace everything we did back to us and we refuse to let you be sent back there. We'll leave in a little while. I'm sorry Jace if there were any other way we would take it, but it will be easier if we split up."

Jace's eyes watered and her lip wobbled, "Will – will I ever see you again?" Luna pulled the older (or was it younger?) girl into a hug and whispered, "I don't know. Just know Neville and I never gave up, not until we got you safe, that we love you because you are our best friend."

Jace hugged her tighter, "I love you too, Luna."

Luna cupped her face, "Then stay safe."

"Always."

* * *

Jace waved goodbye to Luna and Neville from Heathrow Airport as they drove to King's Cross. The Hogwarts train had already departed a few hours before so they would hopefully be in the clear. Knock on wood. Jace turned back to the sliding glass doors and stepped threw them.

She tugged the straps on her backpack tighter and readjusted the hood of her borrowed windbreaker. She kept her face down and her skin covered. No need to frighten the public with her appearance. She stayed clear of the guards and anyone really. She stepped up to the ticket counter and played with the credit card that bared her name (apparently get money in the Wizarding world was done faster than possible, plus she saved the world, that gave her a little special treatment)

She got to the counter and looked at the departing flights. "What can I get you love?" asked an older woman with brown turning gray.

"Erm – ticket to…" she scanned the board. She spotted a city that she had read about under her cupboard. She had always wanted to travel, being a fugitive wasn't the best reason but it was a good one.

"One-way to Budapest." She said turning her gaze back to the woman.

She smiled warmly, "That's a bit pricy, love. You have the money?" Jace tossed her the card. "There's seats still available, but only in first class?" Jace sighed and gave a strained smile, "Yeah, just give me whatever. I don't care." The woman who's name plate said, 'Judy' " Okay, one one-way first-class ticket to Budapest. You have your passport?" Jace held it up (the Wizarding world can get any document in a time-crunch) "Okay, love you're all set. Have a safe flight."

Jace readjusted her hood and headed toward the terminal. A few minutes later she was in line at security. It wasn't too bad. There was just one hiccup.

"Excuse me miss, but you need to take off the hood, please." said a man.

Jace sighed and shakily lowered the hood. She heard the sharp intake of breaths around her and slight gasps. "Can we just get this over with please?"

The man shook himself out of his stupor, "Do you need me to…"

"I need you to do your job and let me get on my plane. It is a scar, happened a long time ago. Now please get back to doing your job, sir." Jace said calmly, holding back a snarl.

The man nodded and checked her through and the image of her bag showed a cell phone like Luna's, two books and a few clothes. Merlin bless magic. They checked her ticket and passport. Before she left, the man asked again, "How old are you?"

She would be closer to twenty-eight but being time-locked for ten years…

"Eighteen."

"Running away from home?"

"Home no longer exists."

"Family?"

"Dead. Long time ago."

"Anyone I need to or can contact for you?"

"It's only been me for a long time."

"Have a safe flight."

"Have a nice day."

She practically ran to her gate to see they were starting to board. She got in line behind a man a few inches taller than her in a silver-gray suit and readjusted her hood. She gave pass to the women at the desk and followed the other passengers onto the plane.

She was directed into first class and took the seat nearest the window. She shoved her backpack under her seat and clicked her seatbelt into place. She slouched in her seat and tapped the ticket against her leg. She had never been on an airplane before and honestly she just wanted to get out of England. She bounced her leg up and down and just waited for ministry officials to come crashing through the door and drag her off the plane.

But they never came; the flight attendants went through the checklist and sealed the door. She was biting her lip when the man who was in front of her came over to the empty seat beside her. She froze up. The damn ministry was already on the plane. Then he did something unexpected.

"This seat taken?" he asked. His accent wasn't English but American. That lessened her nerves a bit but she was still jittery. She couldn't make her mouth work, so she opted for shaking her head.

He nodded and unbuttoned his jacket as he sat down. Then he messed with the seatbelt and belted himself in. He sighed slightly and she turned her gaze back to the window, biting her nail and bouncing her leg. Is this man going to take her back? What is he going to do?

"First time flying?" his voice was gravely and she could detect a "country twang" as they called it but surprisingly soothing. She sat up a bit and nodded, "Yeah. You could tell?"

"You looked a bit nervous kid. I figured you flying for the first time." She snorted lightly, "You flying by yourself?" she nodded again, "Mmhmm" She glanced at him, and then dropped her gaze to her nails to fiddle with them. He looked to be a little older than her real age, early to mid-thirties. He would be described as "ruggedly handsome". He clearly worked out, she could tell by the bulging muscles under his smart suit. Possibly former soldier turned contractor, that or he was a business man who really liked to work out. What's he want with a teenage-looking freak like her?

"Got family there or you taking a – what do you kids call them – graduation trip? You look like you could be Hungarian. Are you?" he asked and she could feel his gaze on her. She shook her head, maybe she should flash him her scar, the one that covered half her face not the lightning one, and maybe he'd leave? Then again it was nice talking to people who have no clue who you are?

She was starting over as Jace Black wasn't she? So, make nice with the snappy-dressing-possibly-former-military-business-guy.

"No I'm not Hungarian for all I know and I never actually graduated as far as I'm concerned. I just need to get out of England. And I thought: what the hell? I've always wanted to visit Hungary. I used to read this travel book I found in my relative's attic and even though it was a few years out of date, it depicted this beautiful city and… whenever things got difficult I dreamed I was there." It was a slightly abridged version of her tale and she'd probably only see this man today…

She forgot to knock on wood.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had the flu for the past week and it was Christmas and inspiration has been hiding. If you give lots of reviews I'll update sooner. Promise!**

**Did you spot the iconic Deathly Hallows quote? And guess who the snappy-dressed, possibly former military guy is? Please, I'll give you a cookie. (Then again this is the Internet and I can't send you it, so I'll have it for you) :3**

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**


	3. Budapest pt 2

**I'll Bring You Back to Life**

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Avengers _****or ****_Harry Potter. _****I'm pretty sure I am not JK Rowling or Marvel, so…**

**Chapter 3: Budapest pt. 2**

**For those of you who guessed Clint/Hawkeye. Congratulations! It was Clint. I had the image of him from ****_Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, _****because Jeremy Renner looked so yummy in that movie. Fangirl moment!**

**I will not snob at Coulson. It was a good guess but Coulson doesn't appear to be in his mid-thirties. And I don't think he was involved with the Budapest mission, it was just Clint and Nat. **

**Definitely not Tony. He has his own private jet, so he would definitely not be slumming it on a commercial flight. Plus this is around the timeframe of ****_Iron Man. _****So he was in the desert or just getting out of the desert, so no… plus I think Coulson was wrangling him at that time, so that's another point against Coulson**

**Steve! Really Steve! Steve wasn't found until a few months before the Avengers in ****_2012. _****So no, absolutely no. Thank Merlin nobody mentioned Thor: he hasn't even been sent to Midgard yet. **

**Then again this is a work of fiction and I have no idea when Budapest took place. I feel like they should do a movie about that to get Clint and Nat's backstories in there. Maybe? Anybody with me?**

**Well anyways, Part 2… *Beware mild cursing* **

Jace tucked adjusted the hood of her windbreaker as she wandered toward the sliding doors of the Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport. She peered out of the corner of her eye to spy **(A/N: Meh-heh :3) **the man that sat next to her on the plane. He was nice she had decided.

Even though she looked like a teenage hooligan who was in a knife fight and he was a dapper-looking business man (she couldn't decide if he was ex-military or he really liked working out) he had taken the time to talk to her. Later she had found out he couldn't stand flights with his partner (she hadn't figured out if it was business or romantic) because she wasn't one to entertain him during the flight.

The flight itself was little over two hours and she had never learned his name. Just that he was American, he had excellent tastes in fashion and he was headed to Budapest for a business trip.

They mostly talked about her. How it was her first flight, and all that. Mostly she spun a tale of how her family was dead and she had dropped out of her final year of school because of it. She tried to fill in the gaps of the last ten years because he was Muggle and had no idea how magic really worked. When he had asked about friends, she told him they had a falling out over her quitting school or something like that.

She told him of her boarding school and that it hurt to leave England because it was all she had ever known. "But I feel better in some weird, twisted way. Like I can finally breathe again. I want to start over and if starting over means running away… then I'm glad I ran. I never really fit in anyway." She said to him.

They talked a little of modern topics, but she pushed back into the 80s and 90s because she had actually grew up in them and didn't have a clue of most of the things he was talking about. He caught on and asked why she liked the older topics and she had replied, "Being in boarding school most of the year and the only communication basis we had was letters, you don't really learn much of the outside world. And the months we did have off for summer were generally filled with homework."

He told her, "Yeah, England's weird."

She agreed.

He had to head back over to his partner when the pilot announced they would be landing soon and he told her it was a pleasure to meet her. She replied likewise.

Now she was here standing clutching her backpack, watching him walk away. She also spotted a gorgeous redhead woman walking with him. She appeared to be a few years older than her physical age, being in her mid to late twenties. The man just as they were walking to the doors caught her eye. She blanched for a second (being caught) but caught herself and managed a shy, little wave.

He gave her a small smile and swift nod of his head indicating farewell. Jace sighed and stared around the busy airport. She had made it this far… now what?

She rolled her shoulders and walked towards the doors. She saw her plane buddy slip into a sleek black town car. Figures. He was a sophisticated businessman. She turned away from the departing car and headed over to the taxi stand.

Of course she picked a city where only 30% of the population speaks English. She and the dispatcher communicated in broken English since her Hungarian was nonexistent. By the end of a frustrating twenty minutes she was nestled into a cigarette-smelling cab that had honestly seen better days.

She asked the dispatcher for hotel recommendations and he gave the cabbie the address. Apparently he was friends with the cousin of the owner and could get her a decent rate. As long as it had four walls, a ceiling and a shower; she didn't care.

Another twenty minutes rolled by as they drove into the city. It was a lovely ancient city. Older than London. But she could see the encroachment of modern day. Beautiful and giant stone buildings slowly being surrounded with modern steel and glass. She caught a glimpse of London as they flew away. It was almost the same. All the old historical architecture being swallowed by modern technology. It was beautiful yet startling at the same time.

And the wizards… well the wizards were still stuck in the 17th century. Jace wondered what will happen when the wizards finally noticed the Muggle world has moved on and become more advanced, _without magic_. She chuckled silently. That would truly be a sight to behold; since it's already happening.

She mulled over her thoughts when the already dim sunlight, began to fade. Droplets started to appear on the taxi exterior and picked up fast. In seconds the city of Budapest was lost to her sight, nothing but blurry lights and rain. _In some ancient cultures rain symbolizes rebirth and new life. It'll be nice to start over, _her thoughts whisper.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what a Hungarian accent sounds like, so I will not be typing it out. I do not wish to offend people.**

She peered out the rain-splattered window to see and vague outline of a modern hotel. She slipped the cabbie the correct number of Forints (she stopped at an ATM before leaving the airport) and shouldered her bag before slipping out into the downpour.

She sprinted to the overhang and the revolving door. She pushed and found herself in a magnificent lobby. At least thirty-foot ceilings with two large marble columns. Pristine sandy stone floor mapped the entire room. There were rounded balconies flocking the entire room as she spun to take it all in. Modern but comfy-looking furniture was spread throughout it. Purple orchids lay in ceramic pots on marble-countertop side tables throughout the room.

She had to take a moment. _An airport cabbie dispatcher _could get her a decent rate? She might have to send him some flowers or diamonds. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and heard a splatter sound. She blanched and looked down at her soaked person.

The rain did not spare her and she was thoroughly and completely soaked. She winced as she squeaked as she crossed the pristine floor to the clerk.

She adjusted her hood as she approached the clerk, who gave her a disapproving onceover. Not the best first impression. She smiled nervously, "Hi."

He raised his eyebrow, "Hello. Are you lost?" Thank Merlin he speaks better English than the cab dispatcher. She did not want to spend another twenty minutes trying to communicate while she was freezing her ass off and soaking wet. She wasn't even a little insulted when he asked her if she was lost.

She knew she looked awful and her thoughts danced back to the business man from the plane. What in Merlin's name possessed him into chatting with her? Anyway back to getting that room.

She chuckled morosely, "No I'm not lost. May I inquire if you have any rooms available? Preferably the lowest rate?" She shot him an awkward smile. He gave her another appraising look. "Yeah, the – um- the plane lost my luggage and it's pouring out and they always say dress for comfort when traveling." Another awkward smile.

He chuckled slightly. And bingo, he was hers. "Well you've come into town on busy week. There's several things going on this week, even I'm not sure on all of them; do you know how long you will be staying Miss…"

"Black, Jace Black. And um… I'm not entirely sure. I've – I just sort of left England and I really didn't plan this far ahead." The clerk gave her and unimpressed look, she bit her lip and continued, "Can you just give me a room for the week and I'll renew it if I decide to stay longer." He sighed and fiddled with his computer.

"All of our standard rooms have been booked. The next room available for a slightly higher rate is a…" a few keyboard clicks, "a parlor suite. The room will run you about 450€ a night, so for 7 nights that will be around… 3,150€. Now, will you be paying in cash or credit?"

* * *

As soon as Jace got into her room, she quickly found the door to the bedroom and crashed. It had been a long day; escaping England was easier and harder than she thought. Easy thing was that she escaped within several hours of her escape from prison. Hard thing was that she was cut off, not moneywise, but that she could no longer contact Luna or Neville to know if they were safe or not.

She was thankful for Luna's contacts in the British and Wizarding government. They allowed her to escape with a new identity and all her funds safe in a Swiss bank. The Potters were already a wealthy family, she found out her 6th year after Sirius died. He had left everything in the Black vaults to her, another wealthy family. So it was transferred to the Potter vaults (it turns out the one she had been using since 1st year was just her trust vault and she gained complete access to the others when she turned seventeen)

She dumped her backpack on a chair in the main room (it had been enchanted with an Impervious charm, therefore it was dry compared to the rest of her) and stripped off her cold and wet clothes. She hung them to dry in the bathroom before she promptly crashed on her new and comfy bed. The soft and cool Egyptian cotton soothed her weary and scarred body. Before she knew it, she was dead to the world.

* * *

Today marked the third day of Jace's stay in Budapest. The first day she had spent exploring the hotel. It was absolutely gorgeous. It had 3 different bars and 2 restaurants; a luxury spa, which she used to her advantage, and almost every amenity under the sun. It was definitely an upgrade compared to her cage in Azkaban.

The second day she had been given some strange looks from the staff when she realized she had been wearing the same clothes for the last few days. They were comfy and in good shape, plus her last connection to Luna but she decided she needed to add to her wardrobe.

The hotel was situated between, what the locals call, Fashion Street. She departed the hotel with her backpack in hand and a shiny black credit card. She felt almost like a child racing up and down the streets weaving through different shops. Petunia had rarely taken her shopping, mostly for Dudley and groceries, but the few times when she needed something she couldn't get from Dudley (i.e. bras/tampons) it was one of the better parts of her childhood.

But now she had money, and the freedom under a new name to spend as much as her heart desired. She never really cared for money, since she had enough for a couple lifetimes over, but it was always nice to splurge on a cute pair of shoes.

One of her first stops was a beauty shop. She didn't know a spell to hide them and she hadn't found the courage to visit the foreign wizards version of Diagon Alley. The Muggle shopkeeper had directed her to the skin creams and such and taught her how to apply it properly so it covered the scars. She only needed to apply it to her hands, wrists and face because her body was too littered with scars to cover every inch. She also decided to wear longer sleeves and lots of jackets.

It was late afternoon by the time she left her final shop. (She had so many bags and she was getting hungry). She bid the small shopkeeper, who sold delicious-looking leather jackets, farewell and used her bottom to push the door open since her arms and hands were swathed in bags. She turned suddenly as the door shut and ran into a wall of solid muscle.

"Oof!" she cried out as she lost her balance. Then strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and steadied her. "Alright there?" a familiar voice asked her. Her eyes flashed up to his and brightened in recognition.

"I know you… you're the man who sat next to me on the plane." She accused him. He blinked down at her and smiled in recognition, "Hi! Didn't expect to run into you again." She shook her head in agreement. He wasn't in his business suit, but rather a leather jacket, gray t-shirt and dark jeans. **(A/N: Picture Jeremy Renner from ****_The Bourne Legacy_****)** He let his hands on her shoulders drop and stepped back from her to look at her, then chuckled, "Especially with half of the streets merchandise."

She mock-scoffed, "I would toss my hand back in dismissal but seeing as I can't… I'll agree with you. Give a girl a credit card and watch her buy out the whole street." They chuckled together for a moment as he spied her purchases again and bit his lip, "Do you need… ya know… help with that?" and gestured to her bags.

She slumped in relief, "If you do that I will declare you a saint." He glanced over her shoulder quickly and flickered his gaze back to her. He nodded silently and picked up half her purchases. "Do we need to get you a cab or…"

She shook her head quickly and continued up the street, "My hotel's right around the corner, the Kempinski." His eyes seemed to bug out for a moment and then he quickly followed her.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached her hotel. They entered the lobby and she gestured for the front desk to send someone over. A few minutes later, they handed the bags off to two bellhops, who proceeded to take the bags to her room. She turned back to her companion with a small smile on her face, "Thanks again for your help… Dear Morgana… I don't even know your name." She bit her lip, embarrassed and stared at his shoes, a nice pair of dark boots.

He chuckled slightly, "Name's Clint. Clint Barton, and seems pertinent to mention I have no idea who you are too." She tilted her face up to meet his gaze, "I'm Jace. Jace P-Black." She stumbled slightly over her last name, "Black." She said with a bit more confidence.

He nodded and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Black."

She took it, "Same here, Mr. Barton."

* * *

It was nearing the end of week she had paid for and Jace had to decide whether or not she wanted to stay in Budapest or travel elsewhere. She was currently standing in front of her suite's bathroom mirror examining her slightly wavy auburn hair.

She was clad in a pair of sleep pants and her tank top from the prison. Why she kept was beyond anyone, mostly it was a reminder that she didn't want to go back. She ran her hands up and down her arms, probing her scars. Most of her new wardrobe was long-sleeved and jeans. So, she'd be covered from shoulder to ankle. The cover-up cream she had bought would cover the rest that were visible. Now she was deciding what to do with her hair.

She had had it her natural color all her life, maybe it was time to change that. She had found a spell to change her eye color, so they were now emerald green instead of her usual hazel.

Lily's eyes.

When Hagrid had first come to get her, he had told her she looked like her mother with her father's eyes. Her skin was pale and now she had bright green eyes. What should she change her hair to? She had always loved her long, dark auburn locks, but she had changed her name. Now it was time to change her appearance.

That's it! Jace Black. Black hair. Brilliant! She tapped her wand against her head and presto! Her once mahogany was now a gorgeous ebony. She chuckled now she looked like her father with her mother's eyes (sans the glasses). Classy. She seriously hoped the ministry was as big of idiots now as they were back then.

She nodded in approval and left the bathroom, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was missing. She flopped down on her room's sofa and opened her new bag she bought a few days before. It was a small cross-body bag with a pretty tan-red-black plaid fabric. She hadn't bothered to unpack any of her new belongings, just stuff them away in the bag.

It was small on the outside, but being a witch she hadn't let that stop her and add an Undetectable Extension Charm. Now it was bigger on the inside. Take that laws of physics.

She laced up her high tops and shouldered her bag. It was nearly dinner time, maybe she ought to try a new restaurant nearby or something, and think over whether or not to leave Budapest.

She soon found herself in the lobby and went over to one of the side tables to pick up a newspaper. Since it was a hotel that ran on foreign business, they had to cater to clientele. She found a copy of the Guardian and began to peruse. She stopped dead on the third page.

**_Terror in London_**

**_By: Rebecca Cabot _**

**_Sunday, September 7_****_th_****_2008_**

_This past Monday, terror struck the Waterloo bridge. Witnesses say the bridge began to shake uncontrollably and rattled the moving cars. As people began to evacuate the bridge seemed to "snap" as all cars and people not on a support beam fell into the Thames._

_The estimated death toll is in the hundreds since divers have not retrieved all that fell. The police are saying charges were attached to the freestanding parts of the bridge, ensuring its collapse._

_Later there was a massive shootout at King's Cross Station. Are the terrorists responsible for the shootout as well as the bridge collapse? The terrorists entered the station and began to fire into the crowd as witnesses put it._

_"__It didn't seem like guns though. More like, massive streaks of lights. They say that's what happened to bridge as well." Said student Aaron Wilkes, "My guess is mutants. Retaliation for the reform going on in America. Strike at them! Not us!"_

_Could this be the work of mutants? The Brotherhood of Mutants and other extremist group have not claimed responsibility for the attacks. _

_Surprisingly, while several were injured, there were only two casualties at King's Cross._

_We were told the victims were Neville Longbottom and his wife, Luna Longbottom and were said to be…_

Jace stopped reading after that. She let the newspaper fall from her hands and land on the floor. Poor Neville. Poor Luna. She had hoped that no word from them meant they had escaped. But they hadn't…

They had died. For helping her escape.

She felt disgusted with herself. She had spent the past week shopping, and wining and dining (maybe not wining, but there had been other non-alcoholic drinks) whilst Neville and Luna had…

She swallowed to the bile down her throat. She stood abruptly went to the door marked 'Stairwell'. She shoved the door open and sat back against it as it closed. She reached into her bag and dug around for the ring.

When she found it, she closed her eyes and turned it over thrice. Her watery eyes opened to see Luna smiling at her. That did it and the tears spilt onto her cheeks.

Luna hushed her, "Shh. It's alright Jace; it's not your fault."

Jace choked and shuddered but didn't speak.

"Jace. Look at me." Luna commanded gently.

She raised her green eyes to Luna's silver ones, "It is in no way your fault. Neville and I knew what we were getting into when we rescued you. And we had guessed that this was a possible outcome, but we wouldn't change it." Luna's eyes softened, "Jace we don't regret freeing you. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it. Don't waste Neville and I's sacrifice. Because Jace you are worth it."

Jace's tears slowed and nodded her head, "Jace I love like a sister and I wouldn't trade my life for anything in the world. Because _you _made it better. _You _made life worth living." Luna sighed, "Jace I want you to promised me something…"

Jace nodded again, "I want you to promise you won't call on me again. I don't belong here. Neville and my mother are with me and I'm happy. Now you have to go find your happiness." Jace bit her lip but nodded then stood as did Luna. "And Jace… don't get caught. But if you do see them again… avenge us."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Jace was in the lobby. She finished checking out and walked toward the revolving glass door. She stepped into it then into the bright sunlight. She pulled her aviators from her leather jacket and slipped them on.

She had a promise to keep and was damn well going to keep it. She placed her combat-boot-clad-feet one step in front of the other and walked away.

She had no idea where she was going to go or where she was going to end up. She was going to let the breeze fly where it takes her and find her happiness. She doesn't break her promises and she never will.

* * *

She decided to walk to the train station and fly by the seat of her pants… or do what she did in London and flip a coin on a destination. It was a little more than a mile and a half walk, but it was a pleasant 60° out and she was wearing one of her new outfits (Steve Madden combat boots, dark skinny jeans, a black off shoulder long sleeve tunic and her Myriad Ladies jacket). She knew she looked good, she just wish her former captors could see her now.

Now that would be trouble. Trouble she was happy to leave behind.

* * *

In hindsight, she should really stop thinking of things like that, because the universe loves proving her wrong. It really started when she turned the corner to see her airplane buddy.

_Clint, _she reprimanded herself. He was casually leaning against a black town car and seemed to be talking to the dark-haired man in front of him. He turned slightly to talk to the woman beside him. Judging by their attire it was a business lunch but not really business.

Like they wanted to meet up but didn't want to talk business but then ended up talking about it anyway. Clint was in a blue button down and black pants. The woman had fire-red hair and was in a lacy blouse with a clack collar, tan jacket, and fitted black pants. Their companion was in a suit; apparently he hadn't gotten the memo for the dress code.

She leaned casually against the building and waited for them to finish their conversation.

It didn't take long for the woman to spot her. Jace was clad in all dark colors and stuck out like a sore thumb. The woman narrowed her eyes and nudged Clint. Clint's eyes flickered over to her form and also narrowed.

Jace waved at him and gave him a small smile.

Clint only frowned and their companion noticed he had lost their attention, so he turned to Jace as well (following their eye line). Jace gave them a little wave and nervous smile. Clint cocked his head, like he knew her but was trying to place her. Now everyone one was frowning.

The staring was making Jace anxious so she fiddled with her hair. The stares intensified and Jace dropped her gaze. Her gaze caught the sight of her black hair and ding…

She faced them again with a look of surprise. She gestured to her hair and pulled on the strand she had been fiddling with. Then the looks became more confused. Their companion was getting fidgety and a little bit angry. Jace sighed and decided the only way to tell it was her was to tell him it was her.

"I DYED IT!" she shouted to Clint about 10 yards away. Clint's expression turned to understanding and sucked in a breath and turned to his partner. He spoke to her quickly and gestured to Jace a few times before his partner nodded in approval and he strolled over to her.

He had a little look of confusion but was smiling nonetheless. "Miss Black?"

She snorted lightly, "Yeah, it' me and you can call me Jace, Clint." He nodded and looked at her and really looked at her, "The hair's definitely new but I thought… the last time we met… you had hazel eyes, and now they're bright green."

She blanched, how do Muggles explain it again? "Oh! I got new contacts. Colored contacts." Lie, she had her vision magically corrected before fifth year.

He nodded, and gave her a onceover, "You look good kid. No more," he gestured wildly to her person, "Whatever it was you had before.

She smirked, "Like I said give a girl a credit card… shouldn't you be wrapping up your meeting?" she asked, jerking her head to his partner and their business acquaintance.

He shook his head, "Nah, Natasha's got this covered. Where you headed? More shops to clear out." Jace rolled her eyes, "If you must know, I'm heading to the train station."

His brow knot together, "Where you heading?" Jace shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno I'm going wherever the wind takes me." He smirked, "Meaning you haven't got a clue." She giggled, "No, not a clue." His eyes searched her person, "Hey where's your…" but he was cut off by his partner yelling.

That's when things went FUBAR.

One moment they were having a pleasant conversation, the next he was on top of her as gunshots ricocheted throughout the street. Then he was pulling her up and dashing around the corner. As Jace looked back she saw the red head following them as they sprinted up the street. The red head had a gun and was firing at several thugs who were following them (or at least trying to).

Clint had a firm grip on her upper arm that was sure to leave bruises. They ran and dodged and ducked up and down the narrow streets of Budapest until they found themselves in an abandoned alley. Jace had no idea where they were and more importantly, no idea who the people she was with.

She wrenched herself out of Clint's grasp and crouched against a nearby wall trying to catch her breath as the two, _obviously not_ businesspeople started arguing.

"What the hell happened?!"

"The mission went to shit that's what happened!"

"I know that I was there! I mean how did it happen?!"

"Really Barton! You didn't notice how twitchy the target became when she showed up?!"

"What does 'she' have to do with this? She's a kid, Tash!"

"Look at her! She doesn't exactly dress like a normal teenager would. At least not in Budapest."

"I saw the way she's dressed. She looks badass or like a teenage hooligan." _Hooligan? _"She doesn't look Hungarian, because she not Hungarian!"

"Well the Baron didn't know that. He thought she was one of ours! I tried to placate the accusations but he more and more paranoid, then he called out his goons while you were having a conversation with Little Miss Doe Eyes!"

_Doe Eyes? _"Doe eyes, really Tash?! How many times do I have to say it, _she is a kid_! I met her on the plane! I thought I never see her again."

"Really how about a few days when you came in the meeting _late _and with a stupid looking on your face."

"I gotta tell you Tash, that wasn't a look, that's my face. And yes I ran into her again, while she was shopping and helped her carry her bags back to her hotel. That was it and I can't believe what you are insinuating. For the final_ fucking_ time, _SHE IS A KID_!"

Jace had enough, "You know what you can deal with your couple's issue later, but right now we have people chasing after us and _you_ owe me an explanation for all of _this!" _She pointed at Clint then made a wide hand gesture. Jace was still breathing heavy as Clint and Tash, or whatever her name is, shared similar looks.

Clint sighed heavily, "I'll call in and ask Phil for an extraction. You can explain why the mission with FUBAR." He cut her off as she tried to argue, "No buts Nat. In the meantime we gotta find a place to lay low till the extraction team can get here. I can bet you the Baron won't let us leave Budapest any other way."

He turned to Jace, "We'll deal with you once we get someplace safe. You said you'd go where the wind would take you, right? Looks like you'll be blowing away with us."

Jace couldn't do anything but gulp.

**Author's Note: Yes, Budapest is done and now onto SHIELD. Jace will meet Phil and Nick and smooth things over with Natasha. Then onto the Avengers!**

**I'm sorry about Luna and Neville being killed off-screen. I couldn't figure out a way to kill them in Jace's timeline, sorry. And I couldn't have Luna and Neville live because of things that will happen later on. Again, sorry. **

**Hey there's a poll up on my profile. I want to dye Jace's hair but I can't decide on a color. So, it's up to you. If you don't' like the color choices leave your preference in a review or PM me.**

**I start school again this week, so hopefully the next chapter will be up Saturday or Sunday. Reviews might encourage me to write faster! See you later!**

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious **


End file.
